


Breeding away the Past

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Genderswap, Identity Erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: There's still a bit of Atlas left in Gaia. Shame she's too horny to let him stay.
Series: August Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 5





	Breeding away the Past

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienx815

Atlas Grimwald and Deltas Danforth. Two young men locked in a perpetual war with one another over their corporations’ attempts to contain and control the public in each their own way. Stepping over each other’s bounds and jamming their heels into one other’s foot whenever one of them catches the other cheating.

Eventually, enough was enough. Atlas, the ever-scheming Albino that he was, had gone straight to his rival’s office in an attempt to bring him to justice. While sweeping his own involvement in another theft under the rug, a fact that didn’t elude the blonde rival. While their spat had been fun, it was time for it all to end.

One trip inside a lovely capsule designed to warp and alter the young boy’s body into something more fitting for a lasting relationship, and Atlas disappeared from the world’s view. In his place stood Gaia, a beautiful woman with eyes for nobody but Deltas, the lovely man who had given her the chance to stand at his side. And stand she did, for quite a long while.

The merger between their companies was swift, to the point where you could hardly have imagined that there was a day where the two were apart. Of course, part of that could be blamed on the massive amount of brainwashing tech at their disposal allowing the common worker to forget anything about the time before then, but that was a minor detail. 

Fact of the matter was that Gilded Thoughts and Atlas Corp became one and the same. Though, just to make sure nobody actually realized that their rivalry had been settled, the two companies formally remained separate, to allow for artificial competition. Nobody would care if the two brands that they bought from gave the same people all of their money.

However, there was just one tiny issue with all of this wonder that had arisen from the birth of Gaia. One teeny, tiny little issue that plagued nobody but her. For a good reason, at that. Why, it was the consciousness of Atlas, still hovering around inside the short and stacked woman’s body, perpetually angry at what had been done to him.

“Listen to me you slutty excuse for a woman!” He kept on yelling inside her head whenever he had the chance. “You’re this close to him! You could off him right now and take everything, even run away with the money and start over! Gaia Industries sounds like a great idea, and I’m sure the Saints’ll come with you! NOW JUST GET RID OF HIM AND STOP MAKING ME LOOK AT HIS FACE EVERY SINGLE HOUR OF THE GODDAMN DAY!”

He yelled and he yelled, refusing to accept his defeat. No matter how many hours passed, no matter how hopeless it seemed, he would keep on yelling like that until the cows came home. And at some point, poor Gaia was actually thinking of giving in. Especially on the days where she hadn’t even gotten a chance to say hi to her beloved hubby. It was the worst, truly.

“JUST GET RID OF HIM AND I’LL SHUT UP! HELL, GIVE ME CONTROL OF MY BODY AGAIN SO I CAN GET RID OF THESE OVERSIZED BALLOONS AND I WILL PERSONALLY WALK UP TO HIS OFFICE WHEN HE’S SLEEPING, PLANT THE NECESSARY EXPLOSIVES TO BLOW HIM TO KINGDOM COME, AND THEN NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN! PLEASE JUST GET RID OF HIM I CAN’T STAND THAT SMUG LOOK ON HIS FACE! HE’S NOT EVEN BEING AS SMUG AS ME ITS NOT CHARMING AT ALL!”

By god, he yelled. Usually, the albino woman dealt with it by stuffing him in a mental construct made out of her tits, that made him calm down eventually. But this time, she had enough. It was one thing to threaten his life, it was another to tell her that he was going to ruin this beautiful body of hers! Her dearest, her sweetie, Deltas, had done so much to make sure that it would be the best body. So she wouldn’t stand for it getting ruined at all!

She had to do something. Get rid of that voice, once and for all. And then rename her corporation, because the voice was right about one thing. Gaia Industries was a catchy name, much less passé than ‘Atlas Corp’. What kind of ninny even names their own company such a boring name? While yes, she was still going to name it after herself, Gaia had the secondary meaning of a green and fertile earth! Nobody would bat an eye if she managed to turn everyone into drones when her company was named something like that.

Now, how was she going to rid her psyché of his awful words? Perhaps she could hit herself across the head until he was permanently babbling… Then she’d also end up with that kind of condition, and that wasn’t what her dearest would want. She could try and beam into it and see if she could punch his lights out directly, but that could risk frying her brain due to improper technologies, something Seiryu always warned her about during the fusion between Biotech and Electronics.

Gaia rubbed away at her chin as she laid in bed, her lingerie doing little to keep her stacked curves contained. They were always on the verge of overflowing, but in all of the right ways. The garments themselves were a present from her sweetie the first time they made love outside of the office, and he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous when she wore them.

...Made love to her. That’s it! The sound of that brat always quieted down whenever she was busy fucking Deltas, so that was what she had to do! Fuck him at all times, so that he would never ever start talking again! 

But that would be utterly inconvenient for her beloved. She had to find a better way, one that would decisively end it instead of dragging it out eternally. But she was on the right track, and if her memories of her time as that brat were correct, there was one way to guarantee the destruction of a mind. She just had to make the right preparations.

And it’d all start with this lovely little lipstick that Suzaku gave her, as a premarital gift…

\---

It had been a few hours since she rolled around in bed, in nothing but her ever-tight underwear, thinking about how to get rid of the voice inside her head. And she finally had the answer.

“Oh, honey?” Gaia chimed as she walked straight into the man in charge of Gilded Thoughts’ private office, knowing that he’d be busy with some kind of business right around this hour. Not that he’d be busy for much longer with her around.

Deltas smiled as one of his newest wives entered his office, letting his head rest on the back of his hands. “Gaia, so nice to see you. Are you enjoying your gift? I made sure to get your measurements, just to make it all a little tighter than it should be. It brings out your natural allure, as you might’ve been able to tell.” He chimed back while praising the work he put into the choices behind her outfit.

“It certainly is tight, dear.” The white-haired shortstack laughed as she stretched her arms slightly, causing her cleavage window to strain in turn. Her outfit, barely changed from the days when she was just Atlas with the exception of a couple of emblems symbolizing her dedication to her husband, wasn’t made to handle a woman of her caliber. Whether it was intellectually or physically. “You’re enjoying the view, so I can endure when it gets tight in the wrong places!”

The two lovers laughed in turn, and that lapse in the boy’s guard made it hard for him to notice how his wife suddenly got so close to him. In fact, by the time he opened his eyes once more, she had parked her derriere on his desk, obscuring one of his screens in the process.

“Notice anything different beyond that, dear? Something… Thick, black and ready to be used on you until you cry out for mercy?” Gaia’s tone took on a suggestive edge as she leaned closer, allowing her hubby to notice the special lipstick she had applied. It was exactly as described, but it didn’t seem special beyond that. It was just a nice piece of makeup, something that helped to enhance her appeal especially in his eyes…

Deltas decided to play a little dumb as he smiled. “Your eyes are deeper than ever, Gaia. I could get lost in them for eons.” His compliment was accompanied by his hand grazing her cheek, with only a slight vibration from the woman serving as a response. Maybe the vestiges of her older self responding to his affection, not that he cared. The smile on her face was all he needed to see, whenever he flirted with the woman he loved.

“Ever the charmer, dear. But I’m afraid…” The short woman began to speak, leaning closer as she whispered the last of her words into his ear. “That’s the wrong answer.” Words that served as a warning of what was to come.

The blonde youth’s body seized up as he felt a kiss planted on his cheek, leaving an imprint and a mark from his wife’s lips. Almost immediately, his brain’s thoughts refused to move. The only thing she had done was kiss him, and now he was on the verge of becoming a puppet to her actions. 

So of course, she planted yet another one on his other cheek giving him a matching mark. Then she began to slowly unbutton his suit, the black contrasting her white as she continued to plant kiss after kiss, marking him with more and more of her love. All in the name of getting rid of his nemesis once and for all, and in turn cement their love until the end of time.

Deltas’ expression melted with every kiss. His teasing smile curved and curved until a slight trail of drool started to run out of the gap between his lips. Combine that with his pants growing tighter by the second, and it was hard for him to do anything except for moan as less and less of his mind was his to control. Who could blame him for falling like this, when the kisses were empowered by the greatest spell that the woman had access to? A charm that had felled even gods, according to the one who had assisted in this roundabout scheme?

“You look so cute when you’re trying your best to keep together, sweetie. But don’t you worry. I’m not going to do anything bad to you, I’d hate to hurt my hubby when he’s at his most vulnerable.” Gaia chimed as she looked up at him, watching his body slowly leaning into his chair. He was desperate, a sign that his climax was inching closer and closer. A climax that she craved as much as him.

But she couldn’t just let it go without enjoying it for herself. Once she saw the bulge in his pants reach full mast, she had to act. She gently snagged the zipper on one of her teeth, pulling it down at a teasingly slow speed, until the fully erect shaft shot past her hair and throbbed against the air around it, letting a wonderful musk seep out with it…

This. The shaft that had made her into a woman, after he had changed her for the better. The shaft she adored. She needed to prepare it for what was to come. A kiss on the length, a kiss at the base, a kiss on the balls that supplied it…

And a kiss to the tip, sealing its fate. As long as she had control, he would not be allowed to cum. Not without her on top, riding him dry. No matter how painful the throb, no matter how dangerous it would be to keep him from cumming like this, it didn’t matter to her. The only thing that mattered was the erasure of her former self… 

The way that Deltas’ body instinctively thrust forward, needing to explode somewhere, was absolutely adorable. The power behind his hips was unmatched. Exactly what she needed, what she craved, to silence the brat she kept within her mind. He would be washed away, and a new life would be born in its stead…

It took barely a few seconds for her to toss it all aside. Suit, lingerie, everything. She couldn’t hold it back any longer. That ‘sword’ needed a sheathe, and she was perfectly fit for it. She just needed to climb on, and everything would fall into place.

The cries that followed as she sunk her lower lips down on that pillar were expected, though underestimated. She knew that it felt good to ride her beloved, and she knew that he could ram her raw for hours… But this was at a completely different intensity. A level that she had never experienced before…

A level that she adored, her eyes turning into hearts as she lost all control.

Passion filled the air as Gaia and Deltas made love. If anybody were to see them from the outside, it would look like just another day in the life of the two most powerful. They always went this hard at one another, because it was a symbol of what they held towards one another.

Only the keen would be able to see the complete dissolution of the albino’s character into pleasure as she screamed again and again, her heart beating harder than ever as the futile screams of her past echoed around in her head. Atlas was not used to something this intense, losing bits and pieces of his remaining self in the process…

The albino woman herself couldn’t keep herself either. Her beloved’s jackhammering hips smashed deeper and deeper, reaching her womb and shattering her defense with a single thrust. Her thoughts turned to mush as it all inched closer to the climax, her control waning…

With a lack of control, Gaia’s hold on Deltas’ mind faded. And in turn, so did the floodgate that kept in his seed trapped within his balls. An utter eruption of seed flushed out from his urethra, blasting as deep into his beloved wife’s womb as it could. Before it flooded right back out of her poor pussy, her baby chamber was unable to contain the gallons of cum that filled her in mere moments.

Her mind was in shambles. Her old self, drowned out by pleasure and cum. Her womb filled to the brim and still on the verge of bursting, even as it all flushed its way out of her. Despite what she had done, her beloved had still managed to best her at the last moment... Just as she had wanted. 

The voice inside her head was gone. And in its place, new life would be born...


End file.
